How To Mend Broken Hearts
by Forever Waiting For Tomorrow
Summary: What happens when the doctor comes to realise just the number of promises he's broken and the woman's hearts his torn into pieces 11th doctorXOC
1. Squeaky Chair

A/N: this was inspired by IfEaRnOfIsH, your epic to the extreme :)

Chapter 1

Rosie sat at her comfy office chair, the only thing bad about this chair was that it had a tendency to squeak every time she leaned back to relax, though she always leaned back in hope that one day it might stop. After putting her very curly signature on the last official document, she hopefully and slowly leaned back in the chair, but sadly, as always it squeaked. She sighed to herself.

"one day, just one day I would like to bloody well relax" she muttered, sitting up to silences the chair.

Putting her elbow on her desk and resting her chin on her palm would be her solution. Being in charge of all unit in the united kingdom was very stressful, but whenever she thought she couldn't take anymore, she just thought of all the other harder things that she'd gone through. She'd lost her family, her planet had burnt and she felt like her best friend had abandoned her. She remembered the last thing he said to her.

-flash back-

The Doctor smiled at her "I'll be back"

Rosie looked down at her converse, "you always say that, but you don't come back for years and that is if you come back at all"

He looked honestly hurt, "Hey, hey, I always come back; I try Rosie, I really do"

She sighed "I know, I know, sorry"

The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug. She leant her head against his chest, listening to his hearts beating, knowing this would be the last time in a few years that she would hear that sound.

He let her go and walked to the TARDIS, with each step he took her hearts ached that little bit more. He stopped at the door and gave her a reassuring smile which she returned. As he stepped into the TARDIS and the blue box disappeared, Rosie tried to swallow the huge lump stuck in her throat but it wouldn't go away, her eyes started to water but she shook her head and fought the tears as she walked back to the empty house she called 'home'.

-end of flash back-

That was 3 years ago and she hadn't seen him since, not even a birthday present left on her door step for her birthday today.

Rosie sighed and decided that her staying till 6:30pm was long enough. She stood up, pushing her chair in and when she reached the door she switched off the light to the office. Walking out of the office building into the freezing cold snow. Pulling the scarf from out of her bag and wrapping it tightly around her neck, stopping some of the wind.

Rosie looked down, avoiding eye contact with anyone, just wanting to get home and relax. Walking past rows off houses, all filled with happy families, how Rosie envied them, their safe happy lives.

As she reached her front door, she fumbled in her bag for her house keys.

"Dam it, where the hell did I put them, I swear they were in here" she muttered.

"I do believe these are yours"


	2. There And Gone

A/N: Thanks for the encouragement from my best friend Bella, always there for me, your awesome Bella :)

Chapter 2 –

Rosie turned quickly at the sound of the voice and jingling of keys. She turned to meet a very familiar pair of green eyes. The Doctor gave her a small Smile.

"Hello Rosie" he said, trying to look in her eyes, which was hard because they where try to avoid his.

"W, what are you doing here?" she managed to get out, with minimal stuttering, still avoiding eye contact with him.

"What, did you think I forgot your birthday" he replied holding out a white box with red ribbon tied in a bow on top, along with her keys.

Rosie stared at the present for a few second before taking it hesitantly. She suddenly felt the huge lump in her throat, like when The Doctor left, before her eyes watered, she grabbed the keys off the box with a shaky hand. After final opening the door, Rosie dropped the keys in a bowl on a table at the front door, before walking into the living room.

"How are you, how long has it been?" asked The Doctor, sitting on the sofa.

"Three years, and as to how I feel" she said, starting a fire in the fire place "I probably should say I'm good, but truth is, I'm not really, I'm getting by though"

The Doctor looked at her, concern filling his green eyes; she stood up from starting the fire and dusted her hands off. Rosie picks up the box and says "lets open this, shall we" changing the subject.

She gentle pulled the ribbon off the box and lifted its white lid to reveal a book and a smaller box sat on top of the book, Rosie decided to look at the book first. The book was title 'the brothers grim'; it was one of the very first copies ever printed.

"Doctor, how did u manage to get a hold of this" she asked, looking at the doctor in astonishment.

He just laughed and said "I have my ways Miss Venes"

Rosie gently placed the book on the coffee table and picked up the small box. She looked at the doctor with a confused expression on her face, to which the doctor replied with a smile. Sighing at the doctor in defeat and open the box in her hands. Rosie gasped when she laid eyes on the necklace.

"Oh, Doctor, it's beautiful, thank you" she said, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Your more than welcome Rosie" he smiled, rapping his arms around her in a hug.

Suddenly ginger Scottish came bursting in,

"Ah, Doctor, we have a problem in the TARDIS" She said, puffing.

"What, what happened" he said in a panicky voice before running out

The woman stayed standing at the door way looking confusedly at Rosie. Rosie stood up from the lounge and walked over to the Scottish woman.

"Hi, I'm Rosie Venes, a friend of The Doctors" Rosie smiled at the woman,

"Hey, I'm Amy, I a friend of the doctor's to, I travel with him" Amy said warmly shaking Rosie's hand.

After about a few second of silence, Rosie turned to Amy.

"Um, do you know where the TARDIS is, I want to calm him down before he breaks something or hurts himself" she asked with a slight laugh

Amy smiled at her, thinking to herself that she was exactly as The Doctor described her,

"Yeah, it's in the alley next to the house" Amy replied.

"Great, thanks" Rosie smiled running out the door and out her front gate onto the street.

Rosie took a moment to look up and saw the night sky was completely clear and filled with stars which put a smile on her face as she run into the ally.

That smile was as quickly wiped off her face, as quickly as it appeared. Looking down the alley to find that the TARDIS wasn't there.


	3. Broken Promises

A/N: Thank you for all your support, your comments make my day. Keep commenting and keep the encouragement coming, because that's what keeps me writing. Oh and for a better read, read this chapter while listening to 'who knew' by pink :) and sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I have a maths assessment, let's just say I really hate maths :p

Chapter 3 –

Rosie stared blankly down the empty alleyway. Her eyes started to sting with tears and she felt that lump in her throat that she couldn't seem to swallow. The overwhelming feeling of hurt make her body almost shake.

"He left, again" she said quietly "he didn't even say goodbye this time"

Amy watched her, she was upset the doctor left her behind but she was feeling rather sorry for Rosie, she seemed extremely hurt by the doctor leaving.

"Come on" Amy said calmly, wrapping an arm around Rosie's shoulder "let's get you inside".

Amy guided the hurt and quiet Rosie inside, towards the sofa.

"Where's your kitchen, I'll make you a cuppa tea" Amy asked after setting her on the sofa

"Through those doors" she replied raising a shaky hand to point at a cream door to her right.

"Right, I'll be right back" Amy said, walking into the kitchen

Rosie sat there, silently, staring at the floor in front of her, remembering the promise the doctor made her many, many years ago...

-Flash back-

As the sky darkened to twilight on the unusually bright planet, Rosie looked back down the hill at her friends. The master was just on Rosie's tail and then there was the doctor, one look at him made Rosie's cheeks go red, who was lagging behind, as he was helping his four year old sister, Thorn, the name she insisted on being called, who was clinging to his arm.

Rosie, as she was trying to catch her breath, which was difficult because of her lung condition, laid on her back and watched the clear and star filled sky, her short brunet curls framing her face.

The master eagerly ran and laid next to her with the hood of his long sleeved jumper behind his back.

The doctor and Thorn finally caught up with them, Thorn pouted and then wined,

"But I wanted to sit next to Rosie"

The doctor silently walked up to Rosie, smiling, and laid next to her, but then, much to the master's dismay, Thorn wedged herself between him and Rosie.

"Hey, I was sitting next to her!" The master complained

"yeah, but she loves me more, isn't that right Rosie" Thorn smiled cutely at Rosie, who just smiled back in return. The master huffed and moved over.

Suddenly, the master's younger brother, Brandon as he liked to be called, the same age as Thorn, came running up to them.

"Hey, you left me behind brother" Brandon pouted at his older brother.

"Yeah, at least I brought my little sister along" the doctor laughed, looking at Thorn, who's cheeks where red at the sight of Brandon.

"Only cause I told you too" Rosie reminded the doctor, smiling at Thorn's red cheeks. Thinking how cute it was.

Once again the master had to move over, but this time it was because his brother insisted to lay next to him and Thorn.

Thorn innocently grabbed Brandon's hand, which caused Brandon to grab a hold of his brothers hand and then, as if a chain reaction, the master grabbed the doctor's hand.

The doctor slid his free hand into Rosie's, turning his head to look at her; she kept her eyes fixed on the sky above with an absent minded smile, which caused at warm feeling to spread through the doctor's stomach, a feeling that was completely new to him ,but it made him smile anyway. He shock the feeling off as a once off.

"We're going to stay like this forever" Thorn asked innocently, looking at Rosie

"I don't know, Thorn, maybe one of us might get left behind" Rosie replied honestly

"I won't let that happen" the doctor added, seriously, different from his usual self,

"...but doctor, you nev..."

"I will never leave you behind"

_I will never leave you behind _

Coming to her senses, Rosie felt hot tears running down her face and the lump form in her throat, more so than before. Remembering another memory of the doctor.

- Flash back -

As the TARDIS landed, the doctor pushed Rosie out the double doors into the pouring rain.

"What the hell" she yelled while turning toward the TARDIS, just in time to have the doctor close The doors on her.

Rosie Stumbled to her feet and ran to the TARDIS doors, slamming her fists hard upon them,

"Doctor, open the doors, promise you'll come back, promise me!" she screamed as the TARDIS vanished, Leaving her in the harsh pouring rain.

_I will never leave you behind _

Rosie now found herself in uncontrollable sobs.

"How can you do this to me, why do you always do this to me" she cried.

Amy rushed into the living room, quickly placing the tea tray down onto the coffee table.

"Hey, it's ok, He'll come back" Amy comforted her "maybe we should get some sleep that might make you feel a bit better"

"Yeah" Rosie sighed "you're probably right, you can sleep on my bed, it's up the stairs and at the end of the hall"

"Are you sure, it's your house" she asked

"Yeah, I'm ok here" Rosie reassured; Amy looked at her un-sure, but eventually gave in.

"Ok then, night Rosie" She said as she walked up the stairs towards the bedroom

"Night" she replied a little too late.

After a few hours Rosie managed to fall asleep, after managing to block out the thousands of thought swimming around her brain.


	4. Christmas Special Oneshot

A/N: hey I know I haven't finished the story yet but I wanted to write a one shot to help with my writer's block, so please enjoy. Also, I wish you and all your family a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year. P.S – Sorry it's so late, I sort of forgot.

The Doctor walk into the console room to find Rosie wrapping Christmas lights around the railings, then he saw a brilliant green tree with Tardis blue decorations, the tree sat between the door and the console , turning back to Rosie.

"What are you doing?" the doctor questioned, raising one eyebrow,

Rosie stepped back and smiling at the lights, pleased with her work, then she turn to the doctor, still smiling, and replied "I wanted to hang lights, you know, in the spirit of Christmas"

He smiled back at her "You always did love Christmas"  
>"Yep, is it ok to open the door?" Rosie asked him<p>

"Of course, we're in orbit but there's a gravity bubble, why do you ask?"

Rosie headed for the door, wreath in hand. The Doctor followed her, holding back a laugh of amusement. She pulled open the door, pausing for a moment and in that moment, in that slight moment; the doctor could see starlight in her sparkling eyes, the starlight him himself was starting to lose.

Rosie hung the wreath on the distinctive blue door, and turned to him "so, what do you think?"  
>He smiled "Amazing"<p>

"Oh, by the way" Rosie suddenly piped up "I need your help"  
>"Doesn't everyone" he smiled<br>Rosie giggled "Yes but I need help with something normal, I need you to help me with putting the star on the top of the tree"

The Doctors cheeks dusted over with a light pink "you mean" he paused and gestured to her waist and awkwardly continued "lift you up by your waist"

She raised an eyebrow at him "No, I just need you to hold the ladder while I climb up, it's unstable"

"Oh right, yes, ok then" The Doctor said, obviously flustered.

Rosie smiled and ran to the console, pulling out a bright glittery star "no like the really thing, but it still looks pretty" she said walking to the tree, smiling "ok, hold it steady or ill trip" stepping on the first step.  
>"Yes, right, holding it steady" he replied holding either side of the rickety ladder, which seemed to shake with each step Rosie took.<p>

"Are you sure this ladder is safe" he asked, his brow wrinkling with worry "I don't want you to get hurt"

After placing the star at the top, a meter above The Doctor, she twisted and looked down at him "I'll be fine, don't w..."

Rosie didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, her high healed boot slipped and sent her falling to the ground.

The Doctors hearts both stopped for a second then jolted to double speed. Quickly, he stepped back and caught her, the impact sending both of them to the ground.

Rosie pushed herself up a little, feeling dizzy. Looking down she noticed that she had landed on top of The Doctor.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm a little clumsy" she stumered, her cheeks where brighter than her retro red dress.

"N-not at all" He replied looking up meeting her eyes, just as red as she was.

Both time lords stared into each other's eyes, finding it impossible to look away. Their head slowly started to move closer to each other, their lips gently brushing against each other, but suddenly Amy came walking down to the console.  
>"The Tree looks amazing how long, oh sorry, am I interrupting something" she asked, raising her eyebrow, when she spotted Rosie and The Doctor.<p>

"N-no, I just fell of the ladder" Rosie said, pulling herself up off the ground "the tree looks pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, Amazing" Amy smiled at them "Oh, I'll go get my presents to put under it" She said, running up the stairs towards her room.

"That's a good idea, I think I'll go with her and get mine too" Rosie smiled, going to follow Amy, but she felt a hand grab her wrist, holding her back. She turned to see The Doctor looking down, his cheeks bright red.

"D-doctor?" she gave him a questioning look.

He shyly stepped towards her, looking up from his feet, straight into her eyes "B-back on the floor, where you going to kiss me?"

Rosie open her lips to shyly reply to him but her voice refused to work, so instead she just decided to nod, her cheek flushed red. Then she realised while she was trying to reply to him he had raised his arm was reaching up above them, she looked up to see The Doctor holding mistle toe above them. Rosie looked back down to The Doctor, who had a playful smile on his face as he said "So, will you kiss me now"

Rosie blushed and smiled "I thought you would never ask"

Both of the leant in, meeting half way. The doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, as he continued to move his lips against hers. Rosie pulled back, still smiling,  
>"Merry Christmas Doctor"<br>He smiled back, with his boyish excitement "Merry Christmas Rosie" He said pulling her back in for another kiss.


	5. The Nightmare

A/N: Sorry for my HUGE absence, I have had a long going on but I'll try to write more often. As usual please review for my sanity, although I'm pretty sure I don't have much of that :P

Chapter 4 –

_Rosie found herself push in several directions by panicking people who were desperately trying to flee from the bloodshed up ahead. She gripped her gun tighter, so tight she thought her hands might start to bleed. Rosie, unlike the people around her, ran toward the fight. She got to the edge of the war zone; the ground was barely visible due to the amount of dead bodies that covered the ground. Many where her friends, school mates and neighbours. Rosie felt a tiny bit relived that she hadn't seen the body of Thorn, Brandon, The Master and especially not The Doctor, she didn't know if she could take that. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dalek coming her way, so she jumped into the ally way near her. She took in a deep breath turning her head and stoping when she saw her little sister, her little baby sister who wasn't such a baby anymore, in the ally across from her. Rosie smile knowing her little sister was alive. She watched her sister slowly rise, confusion crossed her face before she realised what her sister was about to do. Her sister had run into the street and fired at the dalek. Rosie shot to her feet but it was too late. The Dalek had yelled exterminate and her sister fell limp to the ground, her baby sister. Rosie's hearts broke at that moment._


	6. Always There

A/n: Sorry for the long absence everyone but I have school (year 12) and I've been seriously busy, but here it is, Chapter 5. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 –

Jolting awake, Rosie could feel the cold sweat all over her body. That was a memory she had supressed for hundreds of years and she wasn't going to let it break her now.

Then realisation washed over her, above her was the tardis roof but she could feel the cushions of her lounge underneath her. Rosie's eyes widened as she sprung into a sitting position and looked around, her mouth gaping. She looked back and forward from the door to the lounge and stuttered "h-how, how the…"

She turned to find the doctor, standing behind the lounge

"How?" She asked

The doctor's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Oh, your awake" He Beamed "Well I was going to make you breakfast but somehow the pool over flowed and flooded the kitchen"

He met her eyes with a childish grin, which changed to a look of concern when he saw her watery eyes.

"You're Crying" he said, moving next to her, holding her chin up further to inspect her eyes.

"I, I'm fine" She forced a smile

"Don't force a smile and don't lie, not to me … Never to me" He said earnestly "Did I upset you that much by leaving? I didn't mean to, I came back"

"Yes ... but that's not why I'm crying, just… a supressed memory" she paused "My worst memory"

He only needed to hear those last three words and he knew exactly which memory. He pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his chest; running his figures through her hair soothingly. No words where needed between them.

"try and think of a happy memory" The Doctor said softly "Your favourite memory"

Rosie slowly and hesitantly closed her eyes, and thought of the happiest memory she could think of.

Next thing she knew she opened her eyes, submersed in her memory.

_When she blinked her eyes open, she could see that oh so familiar sunburnt sky above her and the soft grass beneath her. Slowly turning her head, she saw the doctor. He was so young, maybe not even a hundred years. He turns and smiled at her, that constant smile that would make her heart skip a beat every time._

"_You ok?" he asked_

"_Yeah, fine" she replied, smiling_

_Both turning back to the sky, Rosie felt a sudden warmth on her hand. She turned her head to see the doctor's hand, gently gripping hers. A tingle crawled up her arm and all the way down her spin, this caused her to uncontrollably smile. She believed days like this would never end. _

_Not ever. _


End file.
